A conventional gas-insulated switchgear, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-311614, for example, has a first module mounted on a mount bed and a second module mounted on the first module via a gas section spacer. Within a tank of the first module, interrupters and grounding switches are accommodated and bushings for connecting cables are attached to the bottom face of the tank. A tank of the second module is smaller than the tank of the first module and has disconnectors with grounding switches accommodated therein and bus bar bushings to which bus bars are connected are attached on upper portion of the second module tank. Also, the first module and the second module are connected via a gas section spacer that can maintain hermetic seal of the respective tanks. On the tank front side of each of the first module and the second module, an opening portion is disposed, to which respective mounting plates are hermetically attached. The mounting plates has attached to their front face the interrupters, the disconnectors with grounding switches and operating units for the grounding switches.
In the conventional switchgear, the first and the second modules are different in tank size from each other, so that panel configurations at the tank rear side must be hook-shaped, making the structure complex and the manufacture difficult.
Also, since the tanks of the first and the second modules are different according to the equipments to be accommodated, the outer diameter dimension and structure of the tanks had to be changed according to the equipments to be housed, requiring a long period of time for planning of the tank manufacture.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a gas-insulated switchgear using a module that is equal to other module in the tank size and configuration and that can cope with electrical devices of several kinds to be housed within the module.